1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to flooring materials and, more specifically, multi-component tiles that can include a base and a cap that can overlap with an adjacent tile, and/or multi-component tiles that include an integrally-formed, monolithic tile with a plurality of feet provided to an underside material and a connection component.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional single-component tiles are often formed of a recycled material as a single, monolithic unit. Such tiles can be arranged in an array, abutting side-by-side, against each other. However, such tiles generally conform to the underlying surface on which they rest. Further, since the tiles simply abut against each other, water and other liquids can enter the space in between tiles, making cleanup difficult and making the ground beneath such tile systems susceptible to erosion.
For installations where the permeation of liquids between tiles to an underlying sub-base material, traditional tiles have required extensive installation efforts to ensure proper alignment. But even such installations have been prone to damage from water or other liquids that collect between such tiles and the sub-base material when the liquid accumulates faster than it can permeate the underlying sub-base material. The accumulated liquids can freeze or otherwise cause erosion of the sub-base material, and can also cause the tiles to shift relative to each other, creating unsightly gaps between the tiles.